Legacy of the Wind
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Six new people join the team and new Warloards rise for the challenge. Mia and her sister, Trinnie, have their past pulled out and relived again right before their eyes. But will the Ronins and Trinnie's friends be able to stop it before it's to late? *R
1. Chapter one

Legacy of the Winds   
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
Chapter One  
  
  
Mia stood pacing back and forth in the living room. A fire crackled wildly in the fireplace and faint sound of music drifted into the living room. She brushed back a piece of hair that was annoyingly falling in front of her face. Her green eyes flickered to the clock and she started to ring her hands. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and the guys and her sister were in school.  
"What am I going to tell them? 'Oh yeah guys! I kind of forgot to tell you, I have a sister, and she is coming over with a couple of friends and her friends are demons and she's a warrior, whoops?'" she growled deep within her throat and started her way back to the other side of the living room. "Just great! You had to pick spring break to come Trinnie, I was thinking more along the lines of umm lets say two years from now!" she sighed and sat down on the sofa. Her hands covered her face as she took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. "It'll be okay, everything will be fine."  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie sat in her desk twirling a strand of pink hair around her pencil. Her shimmery sea green eyes were half closed and her chin rested on her palm of the other hand. Several thoughts came into her head from other people.  
"Wow, Dug is so cute!"  
"When will Mr. Willis SHUT UP!?"  
"I wonder what I should wear on the last day of my virginity,"  
"Trinnie sure is hot!"  
She grinned at Greg's thought and flashed him a dazzling smile. A piece of crumpled up paper hit her arm and she looked to her left to see Dustin Ridges had thrown her a note.  
Stop reading other's minds Trinnie Koji!  
She smiled at him and pulled the pencil from her hair. She scribbled back and flicked it back at him.   
Running a hand through her dark brown pink streaked hair she thought of how cute Dustin would look with blue streaks in his hair. It would highlight his flawlessly tanned skin and blue eyes perfectly. His dusty blond hair was spiked up in an angry forest of hair trees.   
"Class is dismissed," Mr. Willis's words broke through her thoughts and she moved out of the classroom like everyone else around her.  
"Trinnie, you know you love hearing other's thoughts," Dustin whispered into her ear as he passed her. She smiled her perfectly straight tooth smile and flipped her layered hair.  
"Do not," she replied moving the opposite direction as him.  
She passed two of her other friends she'd be dragging to Japan with her. Corrin Scott and Sean Terison.   
Corrin had long silky blonde hair any and every guy dreamed of running his fingers through. Her dazzling blue eyes were so big they could hold the whole world and more in them. Her perfect white and straight smile caught everyone's attention and matched Trinnie's perfectly. Her pouty gloss covered lips attracted the guys more then her smile though.   
Sean had shinny black hair with frosted tips. He spiked his hair just like Dustin did but his eyes were dark brown and were windows into his soul. He could melt an iceberg with his smile, let alone a girls heart.  
"Hey Trinnie," they both called as they passed her, she nodded and made her marry way into her next class. Taking her seat she spotted Jillian across the room. She was another girl she was taking to Japan.   
Jillian had shoulder length light brown hair with golden blond highlights. It wasn't just blond highlighted brown hair, it was movie star, everyone wants kind of brown highlighted hair. She had a gorgeous smile and the darkest brown eyes you'd ever seen. Her skin was naturally tan from being Filipino, unlike Corrin who had ivory skin. Jillian was a super model pretty.  
Trinnie still remembered the urgent feeling she had in her two days ago. She felt like something was going to go seriously wrong, and it had to do with her older sister, Mia Koji. Trinnie phoned her as soon as she could telling Mia she'd be over the first day of spring break. Mia had tried to get her not to come but she reassured Mia she wasn't about to back down. Finally she had agreed to let her stay with her and her friends.   
"Hey Trinnie," she looked up at the husky sounding male voice. Charlie White, another one of her friends that she was taking. Charlie had sandy blond hair that was cut in a wash 'n' go hairstyle. His bright shinning green eyes told every emotion he was feeling, and right now it was a mix of fear, worry and happiness.   
Having demons as friends was a plus to her fighting career, she always got back up help. Now she needed them more then ever, she knew something big was coming, and she needed all the help she could get. Mia meant the world to her and she wasn't about to just sit there and let Mia die.   
"Hey Charlie," she replied as he took his seat next to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting it fall to frame her face perfectly.  
"Ready for after school?" he questioned referring to the long "plane ride".  
"Yep, Mia's thrilled," she said replied sarcastically. Mia didn't want them there, Mia hadn't even told her friends that her sister was coming with friends, let alone told them she had a sister.  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" he asked tucking a piece of pink behind her ear. She smiled and nodded, knocking loose the piece of hair again.  
"I know you and everyone else think I'm over reacting, but when I have my feelings, am I ever wrong?" he shook his head with a laugh.  
"Nope, never," he replied looking at the front of the classroom dreading the days to come.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Mia yanked open the door before the guys had a chance to knock or open it. They all starred in shock at her worried expression.  
"Mia, you okay?" Ryo asked as they all stepped inside. She took a deep breath then turned to them.  
"Yeah, peachy! Just…" she trailed off trying to figure out how to tell them. She had spent all day thinking about it, yet every word she had come up to tell them was gone. Completely erased from her mind. "I never told you guys, but I have a sister and she's coming to stay with us for winter break….with some friends."  
"Cool, it'll be fun having more people around here," Kento replied from the kitchen. "She's younger right?"  
"Yeah," Mia replied sitting on the sofa. She had totally skipped the part about her sister being a warrior and all the friends, five friends to be exact, were demons. A knock at the door made Mia's palms become sweaty with nerves.  
"I'll get it," Sai said headed for the door.  
"NO!" Mia cried sprinting toward the door and slamming her back against it. She coughed and stood up straight at the weird look the guys gave her, "It's my sister, I want to greet her." They all nodded buying her fake smile. She turned around taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered yanking the door open.  
"Mia!" Trinnie cried throwing her arms around her sister. "How am I doing so far?" she added in a whisper.  
"Fine, just great," Mia muttered back as they parted. Dustin, Jillian, Sean, Corrin and Charlie stood behind her all holding three bags. "Come on in you guys."  
Ryo, Rowen and Sage all headed down stairs to meet Mia's sister and her friends and totally were shocked to see how many there were.  
"Hi," Sage said eyeing Corrin as she set her bags down and kicked the door shut.  
"Ever heard of packing light?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow at the number of bags.  
"It's mostly Corrin's and Jillian's," Dustin replied shrugging as if giving up on trying to understand girls.  
"Hey, a girl has to have enough cloths just in case Dustin," Corrin snapped, "Nothing YOU would understand, you dateless freak."  
"Oh look who's talking! You back out on everyone you have," Dustin replied harshly. She glared at him and turned her back toward him. 'Well this is going to be bunches of fun!' Mia thought masking her thoughts from her sister, something she learned to do.  
"I'll show you guys to your rooms," Mia replied helping Trinnie and Jillian with their bags, "Sai, could you get six drinks ready? And more if you guys want some!"   
"Sure Mia!" came Sai's reply from the kitchen. Clanking of glass, ice and the fizzing of soda was heard as they moved their way past Ryo, Sage and Rowen.  
Talk about hot! Trinnie smiled as she heard Sage's thoughts toward Corrin.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Mia and everyone else were now seated around the living room ready for introductions. Trinnie was sitting on Dustin's knee for fun while Corrin sat on the arm of the chair he sat in. Jillian was on the floor next to Charlie while Sean was sitting next to the chair that Dustin occupied. Rowen, Sage and Kento sat on the sofa while Sai and Ryo sat on the arms of the sofa. Mia sat on the love seat with White Blaze curled around her for protection when the fireworks started. She knew very well that all of them were VERY, VERY different.   
"Okay, so um, this is Trinnie, my sister," Mia started gesturing towards Trinnie, "and this is Dustin, Jillian, Corrin, Sean and Charlie."  
"Nice to meet you/yo/hi/hello/hey," came the five replies.  
"These are my roommates, Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento and Sai," Mia answered silently sighing thankful that it was over. She only hoped Trinnie got the sense that she hadn't told them about her and her friends.   
"So, Mia, what have you told them about us?" Trinnie asked looking at her sister. Mia started to ring her hands wishing that White Blaze would suddenly get this strange feeling and eat her for dinner.  
"Uh, nothing really, I actually just told them you guys were coming over before you got here," Mia replied sinking back into White Blaze, who shifted uncomfortably.   
"Oh," she turned to Mia's friends and she knew what she was going to say, she was going to tell them. "Well you see, why we're here is 'cause I've had the strangest feeling that something awful is going to happen to my sister and well you see," she glanced at her friends and they nodded, "I'm a warrior with armor and my friends are demons and we're here to protect my sister, and I guess you guys too." She smiled as if she had just told them she was going on a date, like it was no biggie. The guys just looked at them as if she were crazy.   
"Don't believe her?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow and standing up.  
"No! Charlie, they do, yep don't you guys?" she glanced at them and they nodded dumbfound, "See! No need to do that uhh thing you do."  
"Okay Mia," Charlie said smiling at her.   
"Good, anybody up for dinner?" Mia asked standing up allowing White Blaze to have the entire love seat to himself. "Yeah? Good! I'll go make it now," she hurried into the kitchen not wanting to be there when questions started to fly.  
"Wait a minute Mia," Ryo said catching her wrist as she moved past him. For once she wished he hadn't snapped out of his trance.  
"Yes?" Mia managed weakly with a smile.   
"I think you knew about this and I think you could help answer some questions we might have," Ryo replied looking into her eyes for some answers. Mia looked away and shook her head nervously.  
"No, no, no that's okay, I'm pretty sure Trinnie and her friends have this under control and don't need my help. Defiantly don't need my help," Mia replied trying to shake Ryo's hand off.  
"No Mia," Trinnie said and Mia glared at her, "I'm sure you could be of some help, I don't think we can answer all the questions by ourselves, why don't you stay? Dinner can wait,"   
This is when I wish you weren't my sister Trinnie! She snapped at her sister mentally.  
Just doing my job as little sister, Trinnie replied with a cocky smile.  
"Right," Mia peeped as she gave up and Ryo just let go of her hand. She perched on a dinning room chair in between the two "teams".  
"So who has questions?" Jillian questioned with a sweet smile that made the guys, who were attracted to her, melt into puddles of nothing.  
"Where are you guys from? The demons that is, Dynasty, Nether Realm?" Rowen questioned.  
"We're from Crimson, land of Sages, Wise Men and Demons," Sean replied resting his arm on his bent knee.  
"What about you Trinnie, what exactly are you?" Sai asked looking at their pink streaked friend.  
"I'm a LRW," she replied with a smile.  
"What's that stand for?" Ryo asked.  
"Lost Ronin Warrior," Mia answered quietly looking down at her folded hands. The guys gapped at her and Trinnie in shock.  
"What's the big deal?" Trinnie asked looking from the guys to Mia. Mia looked up at the guys and the nodded.  
"Trinnie, lets just say you're not lost anymore," she replied looking at her younger sister. Her looked was questioning, she didn't get it at all. Mia sighed and looked into her eyes. "Trinnie, the guys are the other Ronin warriors."  
"What?" Trinnie asked, it was her turn to be shocked. "Seriously?" the nodded and Trinnie leaned back on Dustin. "Whoa."  
"Our words exactly," Sage replied looking at her. A GIRL was a Ronin Warrior? Well Lady Kayra was a girl to, but she was a warlord really.   
"Anything else?" Charlie questioned finally breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, what's going to happen to Mia?" Sai asked, " I mean you said that you came here because something was going to happen to her, what is it?" Trinnie started to ring her   
hands as well, something her and her sister had in common.   
"Yeah T, why are you here? What's going to happen?" Mia asked ganging up on her little sister. But Mia had every right. She hadn't been ready to tell the guys about her sister yet alone about her sister being a Ronin. Most important, she wasn't ready to tell them about her past. She wasn't even given an explanation about why her sister was here.  
"I really don't know what's going to happen, it was like someone sent me a vibe that said protect your sister, Mia all I know is someone or something will be after you soon. I'm here to protect you," Trinnie finally explained. They all decided that it was time for dinner so Mia and Sai moved into the kitchen.  
"No Sai, it's okay, take a day off, I'm going to have Trinnie help, I need some time to talk to her alone," Mia said giving him a heart warming smile. He nodded and fetched Trinnie. She soon appeared in the kitchen beside her sister and started to help.  
"Why didn't you tell me something was going to happen like that?" Mia questioned finally. She set down her knife and looked at her sister, who was measuring out flour. Trinnie looked at her sister from the corner of her eye.  
"Mia, I wouldn't have fought so hard to come if I knew you were living with the other Ronins, okay…well I would have fought just as hard. You're my only sister, my only family member that's REALLY related to me. I need to know you will be okay, and I really doubt I can do that all the way in the states," Mia sighed and started up on chopping her celery.   
"I can understand that," Mia replied finally. Her nerves had finally settled and she wasn't freaking out like a mother bird that lost her baby. She was calm and ready for anything, including having another battle.  
"Do you know why the Dynasty would want you? Or Crimson? Or anything like them," Trinnie queried.   
"Not really, there's nothing special about me…I mean Yulie is off on vacation with the Jewel of Life, so there's nothing for anyone to want," Mia replied pulling out her thawed chicken from the fridge.  
"Mia do you think…do you think you're a Ronin too?" Trinnie's questioned made her jerk and cut her finger. She moved her hand over the sink but didn't wash off her finger to stop the bleeding. Her eyes were locked on the bright red blood that was running down her finger and ripping into the shinny silver sink. It hadn't even really hurt when she cut herself, she was too shocked by her sister's question.   
Why though? It wasn't like there WAS a possibility that she was a Ronin was well. The other's had siblings but they were the only ones who were Ronins. What made her and Trinnie so different. She knew what it was, that passage.   
  
One day blood of a warrior will be bound together and they will become the same, a specious so dangerous even their friends will fear them.  
  
It was talking about two sisters becoming the same thing. A Ronin's sister becoming one too. But that couldn't be directed toward them could it? Maybe the future but not at them.  
"Oh my gosh! Mia!" Trinnie cried looking at her sister's finger, which had been over whelmed with blood. Trinnie turned on the cold water and shoved her sister's hand under the running liquid. Ryo shoved the kitchen door open and looked at the two girls.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked relaxing seeing everything was okay.  
"Yeah, do you have a Band-Aid though? She cut herself," Trinnie asked looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded and left, a second later he came back with a Band-Aid. Trinnie quickly put it over the cut and looked into her sister's distant eyes.  
"Mia?" Ryo asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Mia finally snapped out of it and looked at Trinnie then Ryo then down at her hand.   
"What happened?" Mia asked a bit confused. Trinnie rose an eyebrow.  
"Wow, you were really out of it," she said as Ryo moved out of the kitchen, "when I asked you if you thought you could be a Ronin too you totally spaced out. I looked over and you're nearly bleeding to death."  
Yeah right, that would be a dream come true right now, Mia thought masking her thoughts.   
"Oh, sorry, I guess a lot is on my mind," Mia said moving back to the chicken and started to chop again.   
"Okay," Trinnie said dropping the subject and started to cook as well.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Mia sat on her bed that night looking down at her hands, turning them over on one side then the other over and over again. She was so confused, there had been more to the passage. The newly made Ronin would be an evil one, a warlord, not a Ronin. Mia gulped as someone knocked on her door. She looked up to see Sage standing in the doorway with two cups of tea.  
"Hey, thought you'd like something to drink, you seemed really distant at dinner. Want to talk about it?" Sage asked sitting down next to her. Mia took the cup and held it so it barely touched her lips. The hot steam warm her face and she closed her eyes.  
"One day blood of a warrior will be bound together and they will become the same, a specious so dangerous even their friends will fear them. But a evil so strong will overwhelm the double and the world will be consumed by a darkness so thick you can't cut," she repeated the full passage to Sage and let it sink in on him. He looked at her a bit confused.  
"Mia…"  
"That's why she came, that's going to happen. I can feel it Sage, I've denied that it was about her and I, but I can't any longer. I'm going to become…." A soft sob escaped her throat and Sage took her cup and set it down with his. He wrapped his arms around her cradling her tightly.  
"No Mia, you're not evil, you will never be evil," he said kissing the top of her head. Mia hugged him tightly, strongly hoping he was right.   
If it was true, Mia would be a very strong warlord, the evil version of her sister, who would take Ryo's place as leader.   
I hope Ryo can deal with that, being a born leader then having someone take your position is going to be hard, she thought sighing silently.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~ 


	2. Chapter two

Legacy of the Wind  
By,  
SuGaR n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
(next day)  
  
Corrin sat on the bay window's cushion. Her long golden blond hair spilled over one shoulder as she brushed it. Her eyes wandered over the view from her and Jillian's window. She had changed into tight gray sweat shorts that said "Cheer" across the butt and a white tank top. Her white socks clung to her feet, which swung lightly.   
"A new battle, great. Just what this world needs," she whispered remembering all the news that had leaked out to them from the last Dynasty war. "When will it all end? Can't they hold off for, hmm lets say forever?"  
"Corrin you're asking way to much from the dark side," came Jillian's unexpected reply. Corrin looked at her and frowned.  
"I know, but life was just getting peaceful, okay well as peaceful as it gets when you and four of your friends are Demons from Crimson and another friend is a Ronin warrior," Corrin replied with a faint smile. She flung her hair back letting it tumble down her back. Standing up she stretched and jogged in place. "I'm going for a run want to come with?"  
"Nah, thanks for the offer though, I'm just going to unpack, I have a feeling this is going WAY past Spring break," Corrin shrugged and tied up her hair in a floppy bun and jogged out of the door.   
"Hey Corrin, where ya off to?" Dustin asked as she passed him down the hall.  
"Jog, wanna come?" he shook his head and she shrugged and went off.   
She quickly tied her shoes and stretched a bit more. Pulling on a matching sweat jacket she swung open the door to find herself facing a guy with dark brown hair. She looked up at him in shock.   
He had scruffy brown hair with enchanting brown eyes with flecks of gold. He was tan and tall, about 6'2". He was your basic tall, dark and handsome.   
"Oh hi, can I help you?" she asked with a semi-flirty smile. She didn't like having her jog be put off, had to stay in shape for fighting and cheering!  
"Yeah, is Sage around? We were suppose to go for a run," he replied. Corrin took notice of his baggy black sweat pants and olive green tank top.   
"Oh yeah, hold on," she stepped back a bit and cupped her dainty hands around her mouth. "SAGE! DOOR!" she was getting used to being around here already.  
"Coming!" came his muffled reply. "Damn hair!" the guy laughed getting Corrin's attention back.  
"I haven't seen you around here, you visiting?" the guy asked running his hand through his hair to get some strays away from his face.  
"Yeah, me and some friends are here to visit a friend's sister," she replied with a sweet smile jogging in place a bit shaking her hands around.  
"You going running to? Want to join us?" she shook her head, finally she got to refuse. She needed some time to herself, this house was way to crowded for her.   
"No thanks, got some thinking to do on my own," she replied as Sage came down the stairs.  
"Hey Mark, I see you've met…Jillian?"  
"Corrin," she corrected. Sage laughed a bit nervously.  
"Yeah Corrin, sorry, to many of you," she laughed and nodded.  
"I understand, well have a good time you guys," she replied slipping past Mark and sprinted down Mia's drive way into the woods. She was always a sucker for wood jogs.   
Leaping over up lifted roots, brushing past bushes and maneuvering around trees seemed to get her mind off the battle and on cheerleading. She hoped Jillian was wrong, she didn't want to miss the big competitions that came a couple days after spring break. Cheerleading was her life next to fighting and her friends. It was the only thing really keeping her sane and she was totally devoted to it. Many of her friends told her she was obsessed with cheering and needed to focus more on school, but didn't they know she was a straight A student?   
"Ouch!" she tripped over a root she didn't see and went crashing down to the ground. Sometimes it made her wonder how she never got creamed in battle, she was such a klutz. She gasped as she heard wicked laughter all around her. Looking around franticly she saw pairs of red glowing eyes starring out around her from the dark everywhere.   
"Little Demon has fallen, to bad she won't be able to get back up," came a taunting voice. She looked up to see a guy in full black armor. He was standing on a branch of an oak tree starring down at her. His red eyes burned her flesh and she jumped up, ignoring the piercing pain in her ankle.   
"Who are you?" she snapped clenching her fists ready to kick some butt.  
"Rox, Warlord of Envy," he replied putting out a long staff and spinning it around making everything seem heavier. Wolf like animals crept out of the darkness licking their lips looking at her. One growled and Corrin took a step back but gasped. They were surrounding her completely.   
"So you and your little mutts think you can beat me?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Rox laughed and pointed his staff at her. A beam of black light lit at the end and went surging toward her. She jumped out of the way landing on a rock, but jumped as soon as she landed once a hound pounced at her.   
"Having fun yet?" Rox spat as she dodged each and every blow him and the dogs shot at her. I can't keep this up! Got to change, now, she thought and took a deep breath.  
"Demons power, I summon thee, hear my call and transform thee!" she called and was lifted up into the air surrounded by crimson red crackling light. She curled up into a tight ball spinning around and around. Flames surrounded her and consumed her.   
Once she was done spinning she looked entirely different, not at all like the beautiful Corrin. She had long black hair and thick black fur that covered her arms and legs and torso. She had a tail with torn ears peaking out from her hair on her head. Hole covered wings opened behind her casting a shadow around herself and she opened her cat like eyes. They were bright yellow and black, burning with rage.   
"Oh, so Demon has come out to play? Piece of cake," Rox said swinging his staff back and all the dogs moved back into the shadows as spectators. Corrin glared at him, narrowing her eyes and holding out her hand. Her long black nails reached out to him like daggers while a yellow light formed in her hands.  
"You've messed with the wrong demon a$sh0l3!" she screamed and let loose the light. It went surging past Rox who smirked.  
"Bad aim Corrin darling," he said and she grinned.  
"Don't think so," just as the words left her mouth he was smacked with a strong force and he went plunging to the ground. Growls came from all around her but she ignored them. "Time to say goodbye Rox," a web fell around him and he was stuck to the ground. He glared up at her and disappeared.   
"I will get you next time Corrin!" he cried and the hounds left her to be. A bright light flashed around her and she was back to her human form.   
"Arg, I hate when people like him ruin my workout," she pivoted on her heel and took off running back to the house.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Ryo sat on the sofa flipping through a motercycle magazine while Kento yelled at the TV, which was displaying a football game. Sai was in the kitchen cooking a brunch while Jillain helped. Rowen was still sleeping a long with Mia. Dustin was up and about looking through Mia's attic with Charlie. Sean was with Trinnie in the backyard talking while Sage, Mark and Corrin were still out.   
"Good morning," Mia said pushing her hair back letting it fall back into place. She was wearing tight jeans shorts with a purple tank top, something she never wore. Ryo looked up and rose an eyebrow.  
"What's up with the outfit?" Ryo questioned as Mia looked down at herself.  
"What? Don't like it?" she teased and he chuckled and turned back to his magazine. Corrin came around the corner breathing hard.   
"How was your run?" Jillian asked coming out of the kitchen.  
"Very, intriguing," she replied brushing back a flyaway from her face. Jillian rose an eyebrow.  
"How so?" she questioned as Corrin sat on the third step from the floor on the stairs.   
"Well I do think being attacked by some wild Warlord is fun, don't you?" Kento jumped up at the mention of Warlord.  
"Are you okay?" he asked panicked.   
"Yeah, nothing a little demons power wouldn't handle," she replied fixing her ponytail, "some guy named Rox, I think he said he was the Warlord of Envy."  
"New ones? Just great," Rowen said making his way down the stairs rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, he was pretty easy to beat, his little hound friends on the other hand were a bit tougher," she added leaning back on her elbows.   
"Great, now we have dog people running the show around here," Mia muttered handing Corrin a cup of tea.  
"Fun huh?"   
"Oh very pleasant!" Mia cried sarcastically.  
"What is?" Trinnie asked as her and Sean came back inside.  
"We're being attacked by evil demon dogs," Jillian answered going back into the kitchen. Trinnie rose an eyebrow.  
"Explanation please," she pulled herself onto the back of the sofa, where Ryo and Kento sat.  
"When I went for a run Rox, the Warlord of Envy, attacked me with his little friends, evil demon dogs as we like to call them," Corrin smiled. Kento rubbed his head sighing. How can she take this so lightly? He thought almost angrily.  
She's used to it, Trinnie replied in his head. He looked at her and she smile. Demons are her element, she knows how to handle them, it's no sweat for her like it is for us.  
So you can't handle "evil demon dogs" either? He asked back.  
Not as well as her, Dustin, Charlie, Jillian, and Sean can, she answered ending their mental conversation.   
"Hey Mia, what's this?" Dustin asked helping Charlie with a large chest. Mia and Trinnie glanced worriedly at each other.  
"Put that back!" they both cried shocking everyone.  
"What's up Mia? You never yell," Rowen asked resting a hand on her shoulder. Mia shifted uncomfortably away from his touch.  
"Nothing, it's just that's…personal," she replied as her and Trinnie took the chest from the two guys and hauled it back into the attic. They all looked at one another and shrugged.  
"Personal my ass," Jillian snorted watching them turn the corner to the stairs.  
"What do you mean?" Rowen quizzed.   
"Her and Trinnie have been hiding something from us ever since we met them, and I'm sure that is what it is," she replied moving back into the kitchen to join Sai. The guys looked at each other one thought running through their heads. How could Mia keep something from us?  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie sat on top of the picnic table leaning back on her elbows. Her head was tilted back and looking up at the clear blue sky. Her layered hair feel back passed her shoulders a bit tickling her back. She wore baggy black work out pants with a white T-shirt.  
"Trinnie, do you think they're suspicious of the chest now?" Mia asked sitting on the lawn chair. Trinnie sat up looking at her sister.  
"Mia, of course they will be, they're human…well some of them are," Trinnie said standing on top of the table. She walked to the end of the long table, which lucky for her was bolted to the floor. Bringing her hands up to her head she lunged forward landing in a hand stand. She twisted her body and landed on her feet then moved into a back hand spring, which she landed on the floor after.  
"Good job sis," Mia said clapping. Trinnie bowed waving.  
"Thank you thank you," she bowed again and they burst into giggles. "Come on Mia, I know you still have some skills in you, show 'em off to me." Mia sighed and stood up. She jogged over to her stopping a few feet off the side to her.  
Like Trinnie she brought up her arms to her head and then lunged forward. She moved her way through a cartwheel, then into a front handspring then walk over landing straight. Trinnie clapped and Mia shrugged.  
"I never really gave up on working on gymnastics," she replied sitting back down.   
"I can tell Miss. Crisp," Trinnie joked as Jillian walked out in a pair of biking shorts and a baggy white T-shirt that said "All American Cheer" in black bubble letters on the front.  
"Come to train?" Mia asked gesturing towards the training equipment she had bought for the guys. She nodded and picked up a pair of boxing gloves.  
She punched the kick bag with right hand, left, right then right again. Bringing up her right leg she made the bag swing. When she kicked her had spun around and kicked the bag again with her left leg. She continued on punches and kicks as Dustin moved his way out.   
"Are we all training or what?" Trinnie asked raising an eyebrow. Dustin shrugged and started to lift weights.  
"You better start to Trins," Mia said, "they've already attacked."  
"I know, I'll start," she fell to the floor and started to do push-ups. Mia moved away from the training squad and into the house.   
"Hey Mia," Rowen said passing her on the way to the den. She nodded and gapped at the open attic stairway. She sprinted toward it and bound up the stairs. Things were torn apart and she noticed where she and Trinnie had put the chest was empty. She screamed and ran back down stairs.  
"WHO TOOK THE CHEST!" she cried getting everyone's attention. Trinnie burst back into the house and glared at Charlie.  
"Where is it?" she hissed glaring at him.  
"What's the big deal anyway with it? I didn't take it Trins," he said ignoring her tone.  
"Mia, explain this," Ryo held up a tattered and torn photo album. He stood in his doorway looking crossed.  
"Ryo how dare you, I can't believe you would go through my stuff!" Mia screamed, "Our stuff!" she pointed at Trinnie.  
"MIA!" Ryo yelled making everyone cringe. He flipped open the album and shoved it at her. There starring her blank in the face was Mia and Trinnie as little kids standing next to Talpa, who seemed almost human. "What is that." Mia snapped the photo album shut and shoved pasted him into his room. The contents of the chest were strewn everywhere in his room with Sean sitting on his bed reading one of the diaries that were in the chest. She turned and glared at Ryo, invasion of privacy was a very bad thing to do to her.   
"How dare you, do you think I'd do something like this to you? Do you think I'd go through your most intimate memories? You had no right Ryo Sanada," Mia's tone was cold and spin tingling. Ryo's eyes were ablaze with anger.  
"You two are Talpa's daughters," he said coldly making the guys gasp, who had formed a small half circle behind Ryo.   
"Mia is it true?" Sage asked, who had come back from his run. Mia closed her eyes breathing deeply. Trinnie shoved past them and grabbed the diary from Sean and glared at him. She turned her cold glare on the others.  
"Leave her alone, now," Trinnie hissed scooping up the various photos, books, pendants, coins and other trinkets that were memories to them. She somehow managed to grab Mia's hand and pull her out of Ryo's room and pasted everyone else and headed toward their room.   
"Mia," Sai said placing a hand on Mia's shoulder. She shrugged it off and glared at him, making him take a step back. The sight of tears in her eyes were scarier then Talpa himself.   
"Mia," Trinnie said soothingly. Mia nodded and they went into their room, shutting and locking the door behind them.  
"How could she keep something like this from us?" Rowen wondered sitting on the top step of the stairs. Corrin glared at the guys in anger.  
"What ever reason she did it was for your own good, look how you are acting now! Imagine if she had told you while you were battling him? You guys wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for her," Corrin said harshly and turned her glare of Sean, who had stepped out of his and Ryo's room. "And as for you Sean, I can't believe you're my brother."  
"Corrin, come on! They should have told us, how could we trust them?" Sean tried to reason with his sister by power.  
"You trusted them before you knew this, what makes it any different weather or not you know their past? All you've done is lost their trust," she turned and headed outside with Dustin and Jillian.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie stroked her older sister's hair as Mia rested her head on her lap. Tears were running freely down her cheeks now and made small whimpering sounds as she shook. Trinnie had a pissed off look on her face, the kind she got when she was fighting an enemy.  
"They had no right Trins," Mia whispered muffling a sob. Mia wasn't that much older then Trinnie, she was 19 and Trinnie was 17.   
"I know they didn't, but it doesn't matter now, it's out, they'll have to deal with it, like we did," Mia nodded at Trinnie's reply and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.  
"I just never thought it would come out this way, I never wanted it to come out period," Mia said quietly.  
"I know, it'll be okay, if they can't get over it then we'll do this on our own, don't worry," Trinnie said as Mia sat up. "Get some rest okay? I'll go back out there and bring you back some tea." Mia nodded and moved to her own bed. She curled up in a trembling ball and Trinnie moved out of the room. She headed down the hall and spotted Ryo fuming. Stepping inside his room she got his attention.  
"Get out," he replied firmly.  
"No, you're going to listen to me," she replied crossing her arms over her chest, "Our father is dead, I don't care if he was your enemy, Mia never betrayed you while battling him now did she? Why do you care so much now?"   
"How can you call that…that...that thing your father," Ryo growled standing up meeting her gaze. Trinnie's eyes lit with anger.  
"How can you call yourself a Ronin Warrior? You're nothing but a coward you can't deal with his friend's past," she replied harshly, "you're not a leader, you will never be a leader."  
"What does that have to do with it?" Ryo snapped glaring at her.  
"It has everything to do with it WildFire, Mia was loyal to you and not her duties as heir of the Dynasty throne," Trinnie answered starring him down, "you're loyal to your fear and not your heart, something a leader must do."  
"I'm not afraid of her," Ryo hissed.  
"Yes you are, you are afraid she will turn on you and become leader of the Dynasty," Trinnie shot back, "and frankly, I hope she does. It's better then staying here with her so-called friends who don't even care about her." Trinnie turned and left him in shock. He hadn't known Mia could still be the leader of the Dynasty, he didn't think she had power to. Yet he was still deathly afraid of losing her all together. Mia meant the world to him and the guys and Trinnie had no right to say they didn't care about her.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie leaned against the counter waiting for the ear-piercing ring of the teapot. She had ignored any questions, glares and comments she got on her way to the kitchen. Her eyes were now closed feeling her blood boil. Mia meant everything to her and so did her father, they were a happy family, and it was the earth's entire fault that that changed. What am I thinking! It's not the earth's fault, the Dynasty are the bad guys here, that's why Mia and I left remember Trinnie? She thought shaking her head a bit. The memory of when Mia was having doubts if she had done the right thing leaving came to mind.  
"Mia you did the right thing, don't say you didn't!" Trinnie yelled at her sister shaking her.  
"No Trinnie, look, I have nothing here, at least you have a family, I have a pretend grandfather with no parents, but you, you have a loving family and everything you could ever want. The Dynasty was my home, our home, I abounded it, the only place I felt like was home," Mia replied looking down at the ground.  
"Mia listen to me, look around you. Beautiful skies, green grass, laughter everywhere and friends. Imagine if you had agreed to take the throne, this wouldn't be here. It would be a blood bath! A battle field which earth would fight against you on. Never ever be ashamed of what you did, the Dynasty may have been our home but it is also out enemy. We did the right thing leaving, you did this all, this is all because of you. You know daddy will never be able to take over this like you could. Be proud of who you are, of who we are," Trinnie reassured her sister. Mia smiled through her building tears.  
"Trins, sometimes I think you're the older one, I love you sis," Trinnie smiled and hugged her sister tightly.  
"I love you too Mia," she whispered.  
  
Trinnie was shaken from her memories as the teapot squealed with life. She removed it and set it on the other burner letting it cool off a bit. Removing a cup from the cabinet she filled it with hot water and dunked an herb tea package in it. Her thoughts roamed over the years they had been apart. How they were put in two different lives, Mia with only her "grandfather" and her with her perfect pretend "family". Mia had been fourteen and she had been twelve when Mia had refused the throne to the Dynasty. Mia had always been the strong one no matter what Mia said. Mia was the brains and wits and Trinnie was the warrior. She finished the tea and moved up the stairs and into Mia's room.   
Mia was curled in a ball sleeping soundly, her hair flung around her face. Trinnie set the cup down on the nightstand next to Mia's bed and brushed her sister's hair from her face and smiled down at her.   
"You are this worlds hope Mia, never forget that. You're strong, never be ashamed," she whispered and left her sister to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Legacy of the Wind  
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
A fourteen year old Mia sat next to her father, Talpa, in her throne with her sister, Trinnie, on the other side of their father. The two princesses sat in front of the entire Dynasty and the monk awaiting their fate.   
Mia was in a black dress that flared out around her legs and arms. It was velvet with sparkles on it, a midnight sky on her dress. She had a black velvet head piece which came to a point on the middle of her forehead. A small crystal dangled from the point. The headpiece had held her hair back with a sheer black vial falling over her face.  
Trinnie was wearing a similar outfit to her sister's, only it was midnight blue and red. It had red rhinestones around the edge of her flared sleeves and skirt. Her dress was fitted to her twelve-year-old figure and where the seams of the fitting were rhinestones lined it. Her head piece was the same as her sister's only blue.   
"Please, citizens rise before your king!" the monk cried raising his arms above his head. Everyone rose like a wave in the ocean. Music drifted from the bands that surround the entire dynasty. (Think track eight on the Mortal Kombat #2 soundtrack)   
"Lord Rem, Monk of Dynasty, will us on this new journey for my daughters," Talpa cried.   
He was in human form now, he hand long white hair and was very pale. He looked handsome for someone so evil. He had lightning blue eyes and a strong jaw structure. He wore a black shirt with black pants and a black cape that was held on with golden buttons. His shirt was stiff all the way down his arms along with his pants. Golden buttons were off to the right keeping it shut.   
"Arise Princess Mia, stand before us all," Lord Rem said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Mia's pale form rose from her seat taking a step forward. Her black heeled shoes appearing as she stepped forward. Her face held no emotion, like wise with Trinnie and her father. "To establish total darkness and power of the other realms we pass down the power of Queen to you young princess. Heir of the throne of the Dynasty, how do you take your position?"  
"I won't," Mia whispered.  
"What?" Lord Rem questioned narrowing his eyes at her.  
"Mia, you say "With power over others and evil in my heart, I take upon me the power of the throne"," Talpa whispered resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"No, I won't father, I will not take the throne with evil, I won't take it at all," Mia said firmly. Gasps were heard for millions along with mummers.  
"Silence!" Lord Rem cried raising his arms once again. Everyone hushed waiting for Mia's next words. "Child, you must take the throne, or the Dynasty will be corrupted."  
"Good," Mia replied harshly, eyes showing no fear towards him or her father. "This Dynasty is evil, you seek power over others and take lives of the innocent, I will not be a part of this, let alone the leader."  
"Here there is no innocent of which you speak of," Lord Rem said coldly, "we are here to take over and let the Nether Realm rule all."  
"Then do it with another leader, I will not be a part of it," Talpa's lips were in a firm line at his daughter's words.  
"How have I raised such a rebel daughter? Why do you do such things to pain me Mia," Talpa finally said speaking up and standing up. "Why are you going against your ways?"  
"No father," she turned to him, descending her icy gaze on him, "they are your ways, not mine." Talpa took a deep breath.  
"Then I have no other choice to then to have to sentenced to death," Talpa felt a grip of pain in his heart seeing his daughter sacrifice herself.   
"Then so be it, I would rather rot in the ground below me then lead this!" she flung her arm out referring to the Dynasty and their people and soldiers.  
"Fine," he turned to Trinnie, "are you ready to take on the throne Trinnie?" she stood up and walked over to stand beside her sister.  
"No," Talpa clenched his fist.  
"Why?" the answer seemed obvious but he had to hear it, had to know it was true…his daughters were not like him.   
"Mia is right, this place is of evil and death, there is more to life then that. And we will make sure of it," she grabbed her sister's hand and they started to run.  
"CATCH THEM!" Lord Rem screamed as they pushed past the old man.  
"No!" Talpa yelled but no one listened to him. "Mia! Trinnie!" he looked at their disappearing figures as they neared the exit of the Dynasty where they would force their way out. "I love you both dearly, never forget that."  
  
Mia gasped as she bolted up from her sleep. She looked around breathing hard, she was in her room. The memory had been so real, it was as if she was reliving it. She ran her hand through her tangled, sweaty hair breathing heavily.   
"Daddy, I'm sorry," she whispered looking at the pile of memories on her sister's bed. It had been a miracle how they had gotten to their rooms to get their stuff. Mia closed her eyes remembering the rest of the fateful day.  
  
Mia and Trinnie walked down the halls of the castle they called home. The icy wind seemed to get colder by the minute. A guard walked around the corner and smiled at the two girls and gestured for them to follow him. Trinnie and Mia walked a bit faster to catch up with him.   
He wore a black suit that was similar to their father's, minus the cape. Instead he had on a tall hat only the castle guards, not soldiers, wore. He had light brown hair with shinny brown eyes and a gorgeous smile, the smile that had trapped Mia's heart.  
"Are you sure everything is ready Sir Jonathan?" Mia questioned still tightly holding her trembling sister's hand.  
"Yes, and Mia, just call me Jonathan," he replied with a warm smile. Mia blushed and nodded. He was about her age, fifteen to be exact. They soon came to their door to their room and he opened the door. "Ladies first." Mia bowed her head and they moved into their room.   
"What are we getting?" Trinnie asked reluctantly releasing her brave sister's hand.   
"Anything that is important to you dear sister, something to remind you of where we did come from in times to come, something to remind us of our mission in the mortal realm," Mia replied.   
Trinnied nodded and picked out a few single photos, trinkets her father gave her, a photo album her and Mia shared and other small things. Mia removed a large box that she had packed already. Its contents were two diaries, her sister's and her's, a photo album, single photos, pendants for spells, candles and spell books. She opened it and ran her hand along a small glass figure that she picked up. Her father had given it to her on her fourteenth birthday.   
"Princesses, hurry, we do not have time for memories or doubts," Jonathan reminded them. They nodded and headed out with him. He opened a secrete passageway and they lurked down the dark hallway that was faintly lit with candles on the floor. "Watch your dresses, last thing we need is for you two to catch on fire." Mia giggled taking a hold of her sister's hand.  
"Don't be afraid Trins, we're doing this for our own good, for earth's own good," Mia whispered. Trinnie nodded taking shaky breaths. Their plan had worked, they were off to the mortal realm to protect it from harm.   
"I know," Trinnie replied as the reached the end of the passageway. They pushed open a door and moved out into the gray weather.   
"Oh no, Jonathan look! Our father," Mia whispered taking a step back.  
"Don't worry, we'll have you two off in no time. He won't be able to stop you, not with Leer's rowing," Mia nodded as they walked towards their father and Leer's boat.   
A boy with pale blond hair in the same uniform as Jonathan stood ready to push off from the dock. He looked about Jonathan's age as well. His ice blue eyes watched their every move, nothing sudden but calm. He looked worried as he glanced from the three to Talpa.  
"Father," Mia said as they stopped in front of him. Talpa stood still, not moving. Jonathan held Mia's waist tightly and Leer made sure Trinnie made it safe into the boat. She sat on the far end in case anyone came to rip her out. Jonathan held Mia incase he had to pick her up and throw her in the boat, which they had padded.  
"My Mia, my daughter," Talpa traced her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm sorry we're so different, and I'm sorry you've planned against me."  
"Father we're not different, our beliefs are but not us. I'm still your daughter so is Trinnie, we both love you dearly. But I can not stand by and watch the mortal realm be corrupted but the Dynasty as I lead it. There is no way I can do that," Mia replied firmly. Talpa nodded.  
"I understand," Mia seemed shocked.  
"You do?" she questioned and he nodded.  
"You're mother did the same, she did not like the ways of the Dynasty but left you and Trinnie with me for your own protection. I should have known you two would rebel like her," Talpa said resting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at Jonathan and smiled. "You've been good to her Sir Jonathan, thank you." He nodded and Talpa turned his hand palm up to reveal two rings. It was of the Dynasty's symbol. A dragon and serpent twisting together. The symbol had been spilt in two, half on one ring half on another. "Take these, one for you and the other for Trinnie," Mia took them and hugged her father.  
"I love you daddy," she whispered kissing his cheek.  
"I love you too, both of you," he looked at Trinnie's tear streaked cheeks and smiled saddly.   
"It's time Princess," Leer said spotting Dynasty Soldiers coming around the corner. Mia nodded and Jonathan lead her to the edge of the dock.  
"Princess," he said grasping her wrist lightly and lifting her vial, "take this, please always remember me." he slipped a pendant over her neck and kissed her lightly. She smiled and nodded. As soon as she sat took her spot Talpa disappeared as the soldiers neared and Leer pushed off. "Goodbye princesses!"  
"Goodbye Jonathan!" the sister's cried back.  
"Get him!" a soldier cried, Jonathan tried to fight them off, but he wasn't stable enough. He plunged into the waters and didn't come back up.  
"No," Mia whispered a tear sliding down her cheek. "We will avenge those who had died, mark my words." Mia placed a hand over the pendant and closed her eyes.   
  
Mia placed a hand on her chest where the pendant once hung. Pushing herself up she moved across the room to her sister's bed and looked through the pile of things. She found the pendant quickly and frowned. It was of a tiger roaring at a fighting solider. Turning it over in her hands she noticed something she hadn't before.   
Princess Mia please, always remember me. When I fall, I will come back to look for you,  
Love always  
Jonathan your protector  
  
Mia felt her heart skip a beat and realized he wasn't dead…well he might have been now, but he wasn't before. Jonathan, where are you? She thought curling her fingers around the pendant and closing her eyes.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Ryo looked up as Mia finally emerged from her room and glanced at him. He noticed a pendant hanging around her neck and he felt cold all over. Is she taking her place in the Dynasty? Has she come to say goodbye? Please Mia don't, he thought twisting the end of his shirt around his finger.   
"Trinnie," Mia called softly. Trinnie came out of the dinning room with Corrin right behind her.   
"Yes?" she asked as Mia removed the pendant from her neck and held it out to Trinnie. Tears filled her eyes at the remembrance of Jonathan. "He was good to you Mia, I'm so sorry he died." Mia shook her head.  
"No Trinnie, he's not dead. He staged his death, he's alive still," Mia turned the pendant over and Trinnie read.  
"Who's still alive? Not…your…uh…father right?" Sai asked coming up behind her. Mia shook her head.  
"No, Jonathan, the one who helped us escape the Dynasty," Mia replied looking back at him with a smile. He was glade she wasn't very mad at him.  
"Escape?" Ryo questioned. Mia turned an angry look on him.  
"Yes, you wouldn't know about it since you didn't give me or Trinnie a chance to explain ourselves," Mia stated as Sean came into the room.  
"You planned it out didn't you?" Sean asked placing a hand on Trinnie's shoulder, "you guys were planning to leave. It was in your diary." Trinnie nodded.  
"Mia knew she couldn't rule the Dynasty. Not that she wasn't strong enough, she was stronger then out own father, but she couldn't go along with their ways. She believed that killing the innocent was wrong and she and I rebelled and left," she explained.  
"Our father could have stopped us…but he didn't," Mia whispered looking at Trinnie's hand. The ring was on her finger tightly and Mia's wasn't.  
"I understand Mia," Trinnie said following her gaze, "you didn't want anyone to know." Mia nodded and Trinnie handed her back the pendant.   
"Do you think…he's alive still? Leer too?" Trinnie shrugged.  
"Good chance," Mia smiled and nodded.  
"You guys aren't go to try and find these guys are you?" Charlie asked entering the conversation. Mia turned to him and smiled.  
"Yes, I am,"  
"We are," Trinnie corrected with a warm smile, "they helped us so much in the Dynasty, and besides, Jonathan was Mia's first real love." Everyone laughed at Mia's bright red face, all but Ryo. He was worried that if Mia were angry with them, would she go to the Dynasty for help?  
"Do you think Talpa is still alive? Just trapped somewhere in the Dynasty?" Jillian questioned sipping her soda. Mia bit her lip and looked at the guys and Trinnie.  
"We killed him," Sage said firmly, "he's gone, I'm sorry Mia, Trinnie."  
"Sage you're a fool," Trinnie said with a smile, "our father will never be dead. He lives in our hearts and souls. He WAS the Dynasty and there's nothing anyone can do to kill him, he's alive all right."  
"How do you know? How do you know he's alive?" Dustin asked.  
"The rings," Mia said more to herself in realization. "Trinnie…"  
"I know," Trinnie said with a smile. "Before we left, he gave us a ring each. The symbol of the Dynasty was on it, a dragon and serpent twisted together. When Talpa would be fully dead, the two rings will connect and the dragon and serpent will untwine."  
"I'll get mine," Mia whispered and dashed upstairs. The guys dreaded the thought of Talpa not dead, they wanted him to be dead, despite Mia and Trinnie's relation to him. Mia returned and the girls put their rings together, nothing happened and Mia smiled.  
"So?" Rowen asked walking up next to them to see. "Oh…"  
"He's not dead Trins," Mia whispered with a smile. Trinnie hugged her sister tightly kissing the top of her head.  
"He'll never die Mia," Trinnie whispered.  
"How can you be happy about that?" Ryo snapped with out thinking, it came out before he could stop it. Mia pulled away and looked at him, the same cold look she had in her memory when she refused the throne.  
"I know how you feel Ryo, about my father. He was the Dynasty's ruler, your enemy but to us…he was out father. The only real family we ever had besides each other. We will always be happy he is alive and when he does die…if ever…we will mourn, there's nothing you can do," Mia replied coolly.  
The guys respected Mia, no matter what she did or what others did she usually kept cool. She always knew what to say and how. They now even respected her for sticking up for her father, even if he was their sworn enemy. Ryo looked down at the floor before speaking.  
"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean to ask that. I understand how you must be feeling now, towards us and all, but I can't help but wonder something….if he comes back…will you take the throne….will you fight with him?" Ryo looked up at Mia and she knew he was close to tears. She smiled at him a heartwarming smile she only gave those she truly cared about.  
"Ryo, there is nothing that would make me take my spot on the throne. I rebelled with Trinnie for a reason, and I've upheld it so far haven't I?" he smiled at her and nodded. "Good, now lets drop this subject. You guys need to train and then we'll have lunch. C'mon." They nodded and all went off to train. Jonathan where are you? 


	4. chapter four

Legacy of the Wind  
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit  
  
Chapter four  
  
Mia sat on the sofa flipping through a fashion magazine. Trinnie and everyone else were outside training on full force. Nothing had happened since Corrin was attacked but they wanted to be ready.   
"Mia?" she looked up as Sage walked in breathing hard.  
"Yeah Sage?" Mia asked setting down the magazine.  
"I was wondering….did you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Sage asked twisting the towel that rested on his shoulders. Mia smiled and nodded.  
"Sure," Mia replied and he smiled.  
"Okay, be ready around seven okay?" she nodded and he walked back outside. Mia smiled but frowned as a gust of wind blew past her. No, not now daddy, she thought. Wind was her's and Trinnie's element, Trinnie, Ronin of Wind.   
"Mia!" Trinnie screamed from outside combined with other yells. Mia jumped up and ran outside to find herself trapped in by a wall of ice. Someone dropped down in front of her and smile a wicked smile.  
"To bad for you Princess Mia, we've found you," Mia's heart skipped a beat in fear. It was Leer!  
"Leer what are you doing?" Mia hissed placing a hand on the icy cold wall.  
"Princess, do you really think we'd let you go? We had to wait until you were vulnerable, and that would be now," Leer said with a grin, "Jonathan was a big help also." Mia smacked the ice glaring at him.  
"You traitor!" she screamed pounding the ice harder, "Leave my friends and sister be! I'm the one you want isn't it Leer? That heir to the throne." Leer grinned and put a hand on the ice where her's rest.  
"Princess Mia, we don't care if you are the heir anymore, we're here to kill you," as he spoke those words that ice shattered and Mia was flung back into the wall with a loud crash.   
Flare Up Now!  
Leer went flying away from the door and Ryo appeared in the doorway. He ran over to Mia, who was trying her hardest to sit up. She looked up behind him in fear.  
"Look out Ryo!" she grabbed his arms and threw him out of the way. A man dressed in all black grabbed her tightly and threw her off to the side. She hit the sofa causing it to flip backwards.   
"Foolish Princess, you're father awaits you and your sister," he said glaring at Ryo, "as for you Ronin. You can't protect them any longer, they are ours." Mia's eyes glazed over with tears and she pushed herself up. Her hand clasped the pendant tightly and she glared at the guy through her tears.  
"Jonathan," she hissed. He looked back at her with a smile.   
"My sweet Princess, I've come back for you," he held out his hand and Mia just looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I trusted you," she snapped bitterly.  
"And the Dynasty trusted you, you betrayed us," Jonathan said harshly. Her eyes were locked on his as if starring him down. Mia's heart raced as he pulled off his black mask revealing the handsome face she once loved.  
"The Dynasty is wrong. Life has so much more to it then death and destruction, and you know it Jonathan," she replied with an acidic tone. Jonathan just smirked and turned his hand so his palm faced her. The symbol of the Dynasty was tattooed on his palm and the eyes of the two dancing creatures were glowing red.  
"It's time my Princess, you will take your position as the dead Queen," a beam of red light shot out at Mia and wrapped it's way around her. But it never touched her, a bright force field surrounded her and kept it from grabbing her. "So you still have your powers I see."  
"You are weak Jonathan, anyone could have broken through this force field, you're not meant to be a warrior of the Dynasty," she replied coldly.   
"Fine, then prove it, fight!" Jonathan charged at Mia but didn't get the chance to fight her. Ryo tackled him to the floor and they rolled to a stop. Ryo stood up in front of Mia protecting her. "You can't protect her WildFire! She belongs to us!"  
"No she doesn't, she belongs here, with us, with me!" Ryo replied angrily.   
"We'll see about that," Jonathan smirked and disappeared.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie cried out in pain as the chain that was wrapped around her tightened. It crushed her chest, making it hard to breathe. She gasped for air, her lungs burning with pain. Arching her back she screamed as the man tightened the chain.  
  
Corrin and Dustin stood back to back surrounded by the "evil demon dogs". One growled at Dustin and he took a step away from Corrin. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.  
"Demon's power, I summon thee, hear my call and transform thee!" he cried and was lifted up into the air. Shooting stars surrounded him like he was Saturn and the stars were his rings. They crashed in on him ripping his cloths off to reveal silver/gray fur that covered his body. His hair stood on end still spiked only it was silver with two gray ears peeking out of it. Like Corrin he had a tail with wings but his eyes were purple instead of yellow.   
"Nice move, I guess I should do the same," Corrin said taking a deep breath. "Demon's power, I summon thee, hear my call and transform thee!" her transformation took place and she and Dustin got to work. One of the dogs lunged at Corrin and she brought it fur covered foot up and kicked him away. She spun around doing the same to another dog that attacked her. Dustin grabbed two dogs by the neck and bashed them together. He threw them into a small pack of other dogs.  
  
Jillian and Sean were standing on the picnic table trying to prey off weird goblin looking demons. They had pointy ears and short stub tails. They're gray skin had blotches of blood and sores on it and holes in their wings. A crunched up face gave them a disgusting look along with the fang like teeth and long nails. They're height wasn't too scary, about 3'5", short and pudgy.   
"Jills, we have to do something about this!" Sean yelled throwing one of the goblins off him and into another one.   
"Transform!" Jillian screamed ducking as one flew toward her, but missed and smashed into the wall.  
"Demon's power, I summon thee, hear my call and transform thee!" they both yelled and were lifted up into the air surrounded by fire and water. The two elements crashed down on top of them, fire on Sean and water of Jillian.   
Jillian opened her red cat like eyes and hissed baring her long fangs. Her once brown hair was now icy blue with ears poking out of it and her wings opened up behind her. Thick blue fur covered her body all the way down to her long nails. Her tail swung behind her like an angry cat.  
Sean's cloths were replaced by thick red fur that also turned his hair red. Two orange ears poked out from his hair and his wings remained closed. His tail stood upright and his eyes orange cat like eyes glared at the goblins.   
One goblin lunged at him and he sunk his long nails into it's tough skin. It let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground when Sean removed his nails. He grabbed one of the goblins and threw it at Jillian, who used her strong hit to fling him into the trees. A large branch sank into his back and he cried out in pain, breaking the branch he fell to the floor dead.  
  
Charlie flew up into the air already in his demon form. His hair had been turned dark green and his cloths were gone, replaced with dense green fur that covered him head to toe. His eyes were changed from green to black. Pure solid black. He hissed at one of the miniature ogres. He lashed out scratching one, sending green blood into the air. He screamed in pain and lunged at Charlie. Charlie ducked and landed back on the ground and the ogre hit a tree and fell.   
"Trinnie!" he cried seeing his friend tied up in chains. Her face was beginning to pale and her lips were turning a light shade of purple. "Oh no you don't." He lunged at the soldier and knocked him over. The soldier lost his grip and Trinnie fell to the floor, chains hanging loosely around her. She gasped for air, sucking in as much air as she until her lungs felt like they would burst.   
"Charlie," she whispered still breathing hard. He rolled around trying to kill the soldier. The Dynasty soldier picked up Charlie and flung him towards that house. The shattering of glass rang out to everyone's ears, angering most.   
"How dare you…" Trinnie clenched her teeth together. She tugged at the chains and they came loose. Standing up she pulled out an armor orb and held it in her hand.   
Armor of Wind Tou Gins!  
She was lifted into the air laying on her back. She spun and spun until fire started to surround her. Once she stopped the fire vanished and lightning struck behind her and she was in light purple and white sub armor. A leaf pushed her up into a standing position and she opened her eyes. A helmet came down and with a burst of light she was in full battle armor. She pulled out a spear and twirled it around like a baton then pointed it at the soldier.  
Gust Laser Enchant!  
The soldier went flying feet into the air being spun around by crackling blue light then burst into ashes and fell to the floor. Trinnie turned her staff towards Leer and the creatures that were attacking her friends.   
Thunder Bolt Cut!  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
A blast of wind went flying past Trinnie making her helmet fly off and ruffle her shoulder length hair. She looked back to see Rowen and Sage standing in battle armor holding a sword and bow and arrow. They smiled at her and jerked their head to the right. Kento stood on the roof collecting strength.  
Iron Rock Crusher!  
The evil dogs went flying up into the air same as the goblins had done after Sage's and Rowen's attack. Sai was helping up Corrin who, just like the rest, was still in demon form. She looked up and glared at Leer who was inching his way towards the exit.  
"Trins!" Mia called pointing towards him.  
"Don't think it Leer!" Trinnie spun her spear and pointed it at him.  
Gust Laser Enchant!  
Leer screamed in pain and went flying up into the air but just disappeared. Trinnie dropped to her knees breathing hard just like everyone else. Ryo was standing by Mia at the shattered doorway. Sean was with Dustin, supporting each other to stand while Jillian was jumping into the broken window to help Charlie up.   
"You okay?" Sage asked placing a hand on Trinnie's shoulder. She nodded locking her eyes with her sister's. Daddy's back, the both thought.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Sai was sitting on his room alone. Kento was downstairs playing N64 with Dustin while the others were scattered around the house. He looked out his bedroom window and let out a sigh. Dusk had settled now and the sky was purple and pink with a tine of orange at times. Why did he have to be alive still? He thought falling back on his bed. I'm glad Mia and Trinnie's dad is a live still, but I mean….Talpa is way stronger then us, and I can't even imagine having to kill him in front of Mia and Trinnie…it would be heartbreaking.  
Don't worry about us, Trinnie's voice filled his mind and he shot up in shock.  
Get out of my head.  
No, not until you listen to me, Trinnie replied, Mia and I are strong. First of all…Mia watched you kill Talpa not once but twice and you know, third time is the charm. Maybe it will be easier for her and I…  
But you've never seen him be killed.  
No you're right, I haven't, Trinnie answered in sorrow, but Mia is stronger morally so if she can handle it…so can I. We're both tough Sai, Mia can handle almost anything if she puts her mind to it. And chances are Sai…I'll be helping kill my father as well.   
Sai was taken back by that statement. He never really thought about that. Trinnie was a Ronin now too, she'd help them battle…which meant she'd have to kill Talpa with them. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  
What do you think will happen to Mia? What's this bad vibe about? Or was this it? Sai asked.  
No…this defiantly wasn't it. Mia is…well…Mia is going to be battling something stronger then her father Sai…she's going to be battling herself.  
What do you mean Trinnie?  
Her and I are the same…Mia is the bad Ronin…I'm the good one.  
Sai didn't reply. He just sat there shock and terrified. The connection with him and Trinnie was broken and he knew she was giving him time to think. Mia's evil? No, never, she's to strong and pure to be evil…. 


	5. Chapter Five

Legacy of the Wind  
By,  
sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
Chapter five  
  
Rowen moved around the den looking through books of legends and myths. Sai had told him about Mia and Trinnie and he was determined to find out about the legacy and prove to Trinnie she was wrong. There wasn't an ounce of bad in Mia, and never would be.  
But she is daughter of Talpa, he thought snapping a book shut and going to another one. She was the heir, so maybe that would explain why she was meant to be evil…Hell, both of them were born evil.  
"Rowen?" he looked up at Jillian who was holding her stomach. A looked of worry washed over his face once he saw the look on her face. She removed her hands to show blood seeping through her white shirt onto her hands.  
"Holy crap! Jillian!" he ran over to catch her when she fell from loss of blood. "Jillian what happened?"  
"C-C-Calista," she choked out groaning in pain. Panic washed over Rowen, what was he going to do? A demon was in his arms bleeding to death and he was frozen with fear. Finally he found his voice, a very loud voice to be exact.  
"SAGE!" he bellowed and soon found Sage in the doorway. With one glance at Jillian he was in his sub armor. He knelt down next to them and he placed a hand over her wound. "Is she going to be okay?"  
"What happened to her? When did you find her?" Sage replied ignoring his question. His hand started to glow a light shade of green.  
"I don't know when it happened, she just came in here, said something about Calista I think," Rowen's face was creased with worry.  
"She'll be okay," Sage said removing his hand. Jillian's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Rowen's worried blue eyes.  
"You okay?" she nodded weakly then looked down at her stomach.  
"What…" Jillian looked at Sage and he shrugged.  
"Comes with the armor," she smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks," she pushed herself up and out of Rowen's arms and stood up. "Where's Calista?"  
"Who's that?" Rowen asked and she bit her lip.  
"The second Warlord, Calista Warlord of Magic," she answered looking out the window. "I was running, and she attacked me, I guess I wasn't ready for it…"  
"Get some rest," Sage said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and left the den. Sage looked at Rowen with a panicked look. "Rowen, they're going to fast for us…these battles are to hard."  
"But we'll win them…just make sure everyone knows that if you go somewhere don't go alone," Sage nodded and left Rowen as well. He picked up a book he had dropped and looked over the table of contents. A piece of folded paper slipped out and fluttered to the floor. He knelt down and picked it up, unfolding it to read the scratchy handwriting.   
I'm watching you Strata  
His eyes widened and ran over to the window looking around franticly. Finally his eyes settled on a girl in full battle armor. Silky black hair fell past her butt and blew gently in the breeze. Her dark eyes burned into his sending chills down his spine. That must be Calista, he thought watching her fade.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Trinnie ran in her light purple sub armor down the dark halls of the Dynasty. Her hair twisted around her face when she looked back at Leer leading a pack of Dynasty's soldier's behind her. She gasped as she ran into someone's strong face. Her eyes flickered up to meet Jonathan's brown ones. A smile clawed it's way onto his face as he silently laughed at her. His hands clenched her armed upper arms tightly.  
"Hurry Princesses, we don't have time for memories and doubts," he mocked laughing. Trinnie clenched her eyes shut and kicked him in the "lower region". Once he let go of her she shoved him away and into the wall. She started to run again trying to make up lost ground. A Dynasty soldier lunged at her grabbing her ankle causing her to fall to the floor. She landed with a thud and looked back. Leer smiled up at her holding tightly onto her.  
"Trinnie, don't worry Princess, everything will be fine, your daddy can't hurt you now," he sneered while laughing at her fear. Trinnie glared at him and flipped on her back, bringing her foot across his face. He flew to the side and Trinnie scrambled to her feet running down the dark, black candle lit, hallway.  
"Trinnie!" Mia's desperate scream rang out to her far in front of her.   
"Mia! I'm coming! Hold on!" Trinnie called back jumping up grabbing a hold of a bar that ran across the ceiling to save herself from a Dynasty soldier. She screamed as the bar turned into an over sized serpent and let her fall to the floor. She landed on a soldier and flipped away, returning to running.   
"Trinnie help me! Please come quick!" Mia's voice broke out into an ear piercing scream. Trinnie finally burst through a door to find everything calm.   
Mia sat on the throne with her hands resting on the arms of the large stone throne. Her dress was a larger version of when she was being given the chance to rule the Dynasty. Her hair was combed back and held in place by the head piece. Silver shinny lipstick coated her lips and dark eyeliner ran over the edges of her eyes and out into points.   
"Mia…?" she whispered taking a step forward.  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Jonathan said appearing next to Mia's side. Mia smiled and stood up allowing Jonathan to slip his arm around her slim, very thin waist.  
"Mia! He's evil, get away from him," Trinnie cried in shock and worry. Mia just giggled holding his other hand tightly. "Mia….what are you doing?"  
"Dear sister, we've been mislead, to think we could abandon our duties as Lord Talpa's heirs, as his daughters," Mia paused a smirk playing across her face, "Trinnie, join me. Help me rule my kingdom, our kingdom." She held out her free hand and Trinnie's jaw fell open.  
"Mia, have they brainwashed you? Do you not remember our oath! We swore to never help evil, only help the good, Mia tell me you remember!" Trinnie screamed taking a step forward. Her hands were balled into tight fists and hung at her sides. Mia's smirked disappeared and an angry look replaced it.  
"Fine, refuse my offer, refuse your name, dishonor us Trinnie," as her words fell from her lips Talpa's armed head appeared towering behind and over them.   
"I have no choice but to sentence you to death," Talpa's hideous laugh chilled Trinnie's bones, but not as much as the pressure that held her arms. She screamed out in pain as a sword plunged through her back and came out her stomach. A gasp came from her as the sword was removed and let her fall to her knees holding her stomach. She looked up at her sister, who only laughed…laughed…and laughed….  
  
Trinnie shot up in her bed gasping for air hands held to her stomach where the sword once was. She looked down, shocked to find herself in a baggy gray T-shirt and navy blue jogging shorts. Her hands weren't covered in blood nor was there a wound in her stomach and back. But the pain had felt so real…so painful.  
"Mia…" she whispered looking over at her slumbering sister.   
Mia's hair was pulled back in a loose bun away from her face, allowing her and anyone else full view of her beautiful innocent face. Her lips were resting lightly together, not pressed tightly together like they were earlier in her sleep. Eyes closed gently and peacefully.   
Trinnie shook her head willing herself to lie back again. Her head sunk into her feather pillow and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Her quilt was tangled around her legs and body but she took no notice of it. The dream seemed almost as if it were…a vision of the future.  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Charlie woke up with an aching pain in his back, actually all over. He sat up but was forced back down, the memories of yesterday's battle returning to him. He couldn't help but feel useless, yeah he beat the ogre pretty easily but Jillian was out and got hurt. Trinnie was almost choked to death, Mia attacked, and the others almost killed. How would they be able to pull this off again? Wasn't one battle together enough?  
He turned his head to the side and looked at the empty unmade bed next to him. Dustin was already up and in the bathroom taking a hot shower….hogging all the hot water. He groaned and turned onto his stomach burying his face in his pillow. A soft knock at the door made him look up. Corrin stood in the door way with ointment and fresh bandages.  
"Hey Cor, come on in," he said sitting up looking at his bare…well almost bare chest. Large chunks of gauze covered it where wounds settled in his tanned skin. Corrin ran her eyes along his six-pack and smiled. To bad those stupid bandages are in the way! She thought, this would be a lot more fun. "What are you smiling at?" she shook her head and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Nothing, lie down," she ordered and he obeyed. Gently pulling the tapped gauze off his chest she felt sorry for him as he winced. She hated bandaging people up, it seemed so painful! "How ya feeling?"   
"Good," he replied wincing.   
"Actions speak louder then words there bud," he laughed at her comment and relaxed. He wasn't used to having Corrin attend to him, it was either Trinnie, Dustin (don't get the wrong idea!) or Jillian. Corrin was always the back up. With Jillian in pain still, Dustin in the shower and Trinnie most likely sleeping Corrin was the one in charge now.  
"How about you? Effects from the fight still running it's course on you?" he asked as she gently spread ointment on his red wounds.  
"Yeah, but no big deal, I'm used to it by now. I guess I have to be," she replied placing tape on the ends of the gauze. Her fingertips softly pressed down around the edges after placing it on his chest, not wanting to hurt him.   
"You don't have to be so gentle you know? I'm a big boy, I can handle it," he said with a smirk.  
"I can tell," she replied rolling her eyes. He rose an eyebrow with another smile.  
"And what's that suppose to mean Cor?" she looked at him seeming as if it had just realized what she said.   
"I-I didn't mean anything by that," she replied pressing gently on the last homemade bandage. She stood up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again, forcing himself up. He smiled at her and ran his fingers along her sofa cheek. Her eyes widened as he brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and rose an eyebrow again.  
"Didn't you know it's rude to stare?" she laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly. He pouted and kissed her again, this time she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She pulled away after a few seconds, not wanting to ruin their friendship.  
"I better go, get some more rest okay?" he nodded and allowed her to leave, feeling her discomfort. He looked toward the bathroom door as Dustin emerged with a towel hanging around his waist and using another to dry his hair.  
"Shouldn't have kissed her man," he replied grinning at Charlie's shocked look.  
"How'd you…"  
"Dude, I read minds too you know," Charlie glared at him and threw a small round pillow at him. Dustin smacked it back and it landed feet away from Charlie and the bed.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Kento flipped through one of Trinnie's fashion magazines turning it which way and that. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why girls would want to read them. He snorted at one of the maxi ads. A hand yanked the magazine away from him and tossed it on the coffee table. He looked behind him to see Corrin shaking her head as she moved into the kitchen.  
"What?" he asked innocently picking up his motorcycle magazine. "Now this is what I call a magazine."  
"Really? I always thought of Playboy as a real magazine," Dustin snickered at Corrin's gasp from the kitchen.   
"Dustin Ridges I'm ashamed of you," she snapped tossing him his bottle of gel.  
"Thanks Cor…and I was kidding, why look in a magazine when I could get it from you?" Corrin shot him a glare.  
"Very funny Dustin," she hissed going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Dustin laughed and headed towards the downstairs bathroom to spike his hair.   
"Hey Kento," he looked up as Jillian moved down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top that said "Perfect Ten" in silver bubble letters on the front.   
"Hey Jillian, feeling better?" he questioned turning back to his magazine.  
"Yup," she replied going into the kitchen to help Corrin. Sage was the next down followed by Sai, Ryo, Sean and Trinnie.   
"Where's Mia?" Sage asked taking a bite of toast. Corrin shot him a glare and he gulped looking at the pans in front of her with their breakfast on it. "Sorry."  
"She's still asleep," Trinnie answered sitting next to Ryo on the love seat. He smiled when he caught the strong sent of vanilla lotion and raspberry shampoo from her freshly washed hair. She twisted her wet hair up into a sloppy bun and leaned back with a yawn.   
"You sound like you should be too," Rowen said coming down the stairs. He hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, he came down in his silk blue boxers and fuzzy blue robe hanging open showing his bare chest. Jillian came out of the kitchen with Sai behind her holding mugs of coffee. She allowed her eyes to wander over Rowen but then moved quickly past him handing him a mug.   
She checked you ouuuuttttt! Kento taunted in Rowen's mind. He wished he could shoot Kento a mental glare but instead just ignored his comment. Once the coffee was handed out everyone took a seat for breakfast.  
"I'll get Mia," Sage said pushing back his chair and almost dashing up the stairs. He reached her door to find it slightly ajar, his gray eye widened when he saw an armed back to him. Mia was up against the wall, the guy's large hands around her throat. Sage quickly called his sub armor and kicked open the door all the way. The Warlord dropped Mia, leaving her gasping for air. "Get away from her," he hissed.  
Guys, get up here, someone attacked Mia! He's still here, Sage shot in the guys minds. Soon the four other Ronins were up in sub armor and standing behind him.   
"So, brave Halo's out and about trying to safe the precious Princess?" the warlord smirked under his helmet and held out his sword. "To bad you can't actually save her."  
Hale Ice Trash!  
Sage and the other ducked out of the way of his attack. Sage rolled along the floor stopping feet away from Mia. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, pushing her behind him. Sage's icy glare narrowed in on the Warlord.  
"Who are you?" Sage hissed.  
"I am your enemy, you need not know more," with that he disappeared leaving Mia's window shattered. Sage turned to Mia releasing his sub armor. Mia hugged him tightly still breathing shakily. Trinnie burst into the room in light purple sub armor and gasped. The door had been destroyed, how could they have not heard that? There's more they want, it's not just to kill Mia….they want a new leader, she thought.   
"Poor, poor door," Corrin said shaking her head looking at the trashed doorway. Everyone laughed and went about their business. Ryo glanced at Mia as he walked away. Sage was cuddling her as she shook with fear. He pushed down the jealously that started to rise up in him and jogged down stairs for a run. 


	6. Chapter Six

Legacy of the Wind  
By,  
  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sean sat on the sofa sprawled out with the remote slacked in his hand. His eyes were drifting shut and his mouth hung open a bit. His hair was messed up and the TV was flashing with dancers in a music video. Jillian walked by and swiped the remote from his hand, but he had different plans. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the sofa with him.  
"Off!" she cried struggling to get up, but he wouldn't let her go. She kicked and pouted but he held tightly onto her. Just as she settled down to watch TV wrapped up in his arms Rowen came down stairs and starred in shock.   
Was that the same girl who he had totally made a connection with? The girl he had started to fall for? The same girl who he was starting to care for more then anything in the world? Yes, but she was nothing he thought. Yeah she was gorgeous and all together fabulous, but she was a player. Leading guys on was her game, making them want her then rubbing it in. Well two can play at that game, Rowen thought in envy.   
He turned and headed up stairs right as the phone rang, he dashed to get it before Jillian could.   
Jillian was still tangled up in Sean's arms and her heart started to thump in her chest. Rowen's blue muscle shirt clung tightly onto his chest and his slightly baggy jeans were faded to perfection. His blue hair was ruffled, but what made her heart speed up was her position. There she was, laying with Sean on a small sofa, and there was the guy she was falling for. He had seen her but he didn't look like he really cared anymore then her ex boyfriend had when she found him cheating on her.  
"Hello, Rowen speaking," he's husky, yet tender, voice answered the phone. She had noticed his new york accent the moment she met him, but it was fading now. Guessing he was living here for so long it was disappearing. "Oh hey Jenna!"  
Jenna? Who's Jenna? He couldn't have a girlfriend! No way, at least I hope he doesn't, she thought in panic as a smile spread across his face.   
"Sure, I'd love to, see you around three then, bye," he hung up and set the phone back on the side table.  
"Who was that?" Sean asked as the two moved apart, leaving Jillian self-conscious.  
"My friend Jenna, she's stopping by today to check out some books she wanted to read," Rowen replied plopping down in a single chair.  
"What kind of books?" Jillian asked pulling her knees to her chest. She felt transparent at his cold, yet gentle, stare. What did he think when he saw me and Sean? She thought with worry.   
"Mythology books, she's in my mythology class," he replied running a hand through his tousled hair. Jillian felt a sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach and grimaced. Why did she think she even had a chance with him? Pushing all thoughts of the blue-haired hottie out of her head she stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Rowen," Rowen looked up at Sean as he stood up, "I don't know what you thought about that a while ago. But me and Jillian are just friends, we're like brother and sister."   
"I didn't think anything of it," Rowen replied almost coldly. Sean seemed to glare at him but moved into the kitchen with Jillian.  
Someone knocked on the door and Rowen jumped up and moved swiftly to the door. Yanking it open he stood face to face with someone who was not Jenna. Instead Kendil, his fifteen-year-old sister. A back pack was swung over her right shoulder and a bag, a rather large one, sat at her feet. Her black mini skirt clung to hips and her black ¾ sleeve shirt showed about an inch of her tone and tanned stomach. Her long silvery blue hair was pulled up into a half ponytail, letting long strands highlight her beautiful face. A smile on her lips and in her eyes showed she had come as a surprise.   
"Rowen!" she cried dropping her bags and throwing her arms around his neck. He recovered from shock and wrapped his arms around her waist hoisting her up off the ground and spinning her around, never to old to spin! Just as they did this Jillian and Sean came out to see what was going on. Jillian held back her tears by clenching and unclenching her fists. She's prettier then me, I can see why he'd want her instead, she thought blinking back her crystal tears. Rowen set her down and beamed at her, that's when Jillian noticed the bags in the door way.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were due in a month!" Kendil smiled her perfect smile at him and winked.  
"Mommy said to come and surprise you. I really hope this isn't a bad time," she glanced over Rowen's shoulder at Jillian and Sean then at Ryo who was heading down the stairs.  
"No, not at all! Come on in," Rowen ushered her in while grabbing her bags. Ryo looked at him as if he were crazy and Rowen shrugged. "Jillian, Sean, Ryo this is my little sister, Kendil."  
"Hi nice to meet you," Ryo said sitting on the arm of the chair. Jillian let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at his sister. Now that she was facing her she could see the resemblance.  
"Hi," Jillian and Sean chimed at the same time. Kendil gave a small wave as everyone else came down.  
"How many people do you live with?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.   
"Uh, twelve?" Kendil choked but smiled.  
"Can't wait to meet them!"   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
"Rowen what were you thinking letting her stay here?" Kento growled as the male Ronins gathered in the den for a "manly" talk. Rowen sank back into the sofa scared by the yelling he was receiving from not turning Kendil around and sending her back to New York. He wanted to spend time with his little sister. It's been almost a year since he got to see her and he missed her. Rowen was sure that if their siblings were to come unexpectedly they'd have them stay.  
"Uh um guys….I have a confession to make," Sai said ringing his hands looking rather nervous from his usual cool.  
"What is it?" Sage asked scratching the back of his head and yawning.   
"My sister is coming to visit tomorrow," everyone looked blankly at him as if he and Rowen were crazy.   
"How long have you known about this?" Ryo barked glaring at him.  
"Um about a month, I wanted to surprise you guys because I know how much you all like her and all…" Sai trailed off and the guys just groaned.   
"We'll have to put them in a hotel then, if we can't send them back home then we'll put them somewhere else, it's to dangerous here," Sage said then looked at the door as a scream was heard.  
"That better be White Blaze scaring one of them," they all dashed upstairs ready to battle….  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Mia had been sitting in her room looking through the pile of memories that were on the floor now when it happened. It seemed to fast, so unreal but all so believable. The glass in her windows shattered and dark fog climbed in twisting around her tightly. She had been so out of it she didn't notice everything else glass shattering and the lights sparking and going out. A strong wind picked up and other crashes were heard and screams followed. The wind tossed Mia's hair every which way and that and a dark aura started to glow around her. Finally Mia felt the pain, but in her heart. Jonathan appeared in front of her holding a sword to her chest smiling down at her.  
"There, there Mia, be a good girl, come with me," he said gently kneeling down in front of her, placing the sword down at his side. Pounding footfalls raced up the stairs and Corrin through the door open.  
"Mia!" she screamed as Jonthan flung an hand out and she went flying back and over the stair railing behind her. Jonthan touched Mia's cheek looking back down at her.  
"You were meant to be with us, not them, please come with me," she opened her mouth to speak the words "No, get away from me!" but instead she said, "I will go,"  
"Good girl," with that the room fell completely dark and when the lights came back on, she was gone.   
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~  
  
Corrin screamed as she was flung over the railing and went plunging towards the ground. Darkness had already claimed everything in the house when the light burst into sparks but now she was going to die and me totally consumed in it. Good demons die and come back wronged.  
"Cor!" she grunted as Sean ran into her catching and breaking her fall. They tumbled to the ground and Corrin looked up at the top floor.  
"Someone! Go get Mia!" she shrieked pointing a hand towards Mia's door.  
"Mia!" Trinnie yelled changing into her sub armor and towards the wall that held the railing above it. She jumped and pulled herself over the railing, once over she dashed over to Mia's room to find Jonathan kneeling in front of Mia. Clouds of dark fog hugged Mia tightly and the room fell dark as she replied.  
"I will go," taking all three of them somewhere unknown. 


End file.
